I've Been Yours (Since 1987)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Percy and Oliver are best friends. Just best friends... Right?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for my Grandma, both in apology and because I loves her.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count 1887**

 **Beta'd by the lovely Lo.**

* * *

 **I've Been Yours (Since 1987)**

* * *

"It's alright, Percy. It's all going to be okay," Oliver soothed gently, stroking his friends hair. He didn't know what else to say because he knew it wasn't okay, but what else was he supposed to tell the crying redhead?

Percy didn't reply. He sobbed silently into Oliver's shirt. There were no words, because Fred was dead.

The weeks that followed were hard for everyone, but Oliver wasn't interested in everyone: he was interested in Percy.

His best friend sat in his armchair in the flat they shared, staring blankly at the wall for hours at a time. Oliver practically had to feed him to make sure he ate, and he also made sure to clear all of the alcohol from the flat after finding Percy practically comatose in front of the fireplace one afternoon.

"I'm a monster. I killed my brother."

Oliver had spent hours upon hours trying to make Percy see that the only ones at fault were the terrorists that had tried to take over their world. He didn't know if his words were even penetrating the thick bubble of grief around Percy, but he didn't give up.

Oliver would never give up on Percy.

Eventually, three long months after the battle that had taken so many lives, Oliver convinced Percy to visit the Burrow. Oliver went with him for moral support of course, and the visit was as emotional as Oliver had known it would be.

"I'm glad Percy has you," Molly said, tearfully patting Oliver's cheek. "You're good for him."

"Oh, I… We're not… it's not…" Oliver had floundered for the words that would explain he and Percy weren't dating, his cheeks colouring furiously.

Molly had just smiled.

…

"You got me a remembrall," Oliver said flatly, holding the snitch like ball in his hand. The smoke in the ball slowly changed from white to red. "Why would you do that to me? As if I don't already know that I've forgotten something. I've always forgotten something. It's who I am!"

Percy chuckled. "It's a joke present, you jerk. Everyone knows that you've always forgotten something. Here."

He passed over a second wrapped gift into Oliver's eager hands.

Oliver grinned.

"You two are ridiculously cute," Charlie groaned. "It's too early in the morning for this kind of cute."

Percy stared at his brother. "Are you hungover?"

…

"I want to go ice skating," Oliver announced into the silence of their flat.

Percy looked up from his book, staring at Oliver incredulously. "Are you serious? Oliver, it's freezing."

"You have a wand. You are a wizard. Cast a warming charm."

"You're an idiot. I'm not going ice skating.

Forty five minutes later, Oliver led a shaky Percy onto the ice, their hands clasped tightly. Oliver had bundled his friend up, despite his words, and the bulky clothes weren't making movement easy. That wasn't to mention just how badly Percy failed at ice skating even without the hundreds of layers.

Oliver pulled him around the rink, a joyful look on his face. Percy wouldn't admit that it made the trip worth it.

At least, it did until Percy stumbled and fell on his backside.

And Oliver stood biting his lip and going slowly red in the face as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh, don't you two make a lovely couple!" a woman gushed as she skated past.

Percy stared at her. "I don't even know how to tell you how wrong you are."

He was going to strangle Oliver with the Gryffindor scarf around his neck.

…

Oliver was bouncing with excitement. The Muggle carnival was all flashing lights and interesting smells and blaring music. He wanted to try _everything!_ Pulling Percy by the arm, he eyed all the rides and stalls critically, trying to decide what he wanted to do first.

They were there on Ginny's recommendation, after Harry had taken her for a date, and Oliver already was planning the delivery of red roses to thank her. It was _brilliant!_

His eyes fell on a gigantic teddy bear hanging off a game stall.

"I want one," he muttered.

Percy followed his eyeline. "But -"

"Nuh uh. I need it. Don't try and talk me out of it."

"Go on, mate, go and win your fella a teddy bear!"

Percy glared at the stall holder beside them.

Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled Percy forward.

When they left the carnival, Oliver had three teddies, two goldfish, and candyfloss in his hair.

Percy had taken it as a personal challenge when he realised how the game was rigged to win all the things Oliver wanted. Oliver had stood off to the side, laughing as Percy passed him prize after prize.

Percy followed along with a put upon look on his face, unwilling to admit just how much fun it had been.

…

Percy navigated his way through the bar. It didn't take long to locate Oliver, as loud as the victorious Puddlemere team were being. Oliver beamed at him when he spotted him, and Percy returned the smile.

"I fetched the bruise removal paste," Percy said in greeting, handing it over. "And I'll see you at home."

Oliver shook his head emphatically. "Nope. You're staying. You came to the match, surely you can stay for a little while?"

Percy sighed. "Okay, whatever you want. You played well today, Ollie."

Oliver smiled wide, reaching out to squeeze Percy's hand. "Thanks."

"Sit down, lovebirds, we're getting another round in and you're blocking the way."

Oliver didn't bother to correct his teammate and Percy just shrugged the words off. People seemed to assume the two of them were dating so much that it was tiresome to keep denying it. The two of them knew the truth.

Didn't they?

Getting drunk with the team hadn't been in Percy's plan, but as he and Oliver fell into the flat hours later, he couldn't deny that he'd had fun.

…

"I've been waiting for you for nearly an hour."

Percy nodded, an apologetic look on his face. "I know, I'm sorry, Ollie, I got caught up. Will we still be able to watch the movie?"

Oliver nodded. "I'm still salty at you, so you can buy me popcorn and chocolate."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you want."

"Why were you late anyway? You're never late."

"I… uh… I got a tattoo. It took a little longer than I was expecting."

Oliver blinked. "What? A tattoo? You? This I gotta see."

"You're gonna have to wait until we see the movie," Percy replied, though he blushed a little.

A few hours later, and Oliver was staring in awe at Percy's hip. There were three hoops on sticks, and in the middle hoop, the number twenty three.

"You… you got a tattoo… about me?"

Percy nodded shyly. "Like, I didn't wanna get your name because… well. For reasons. But… You're my best friend and you've been with me through so much and you never left and you're the only one that never gave up and -"

"You're babbling, Perce."

The blush intensified even more when Oliver added, "But I love it. And I'm honored. And… well. You're worth it, Percy. I'll _never_ give up on you."

Percy nodded, covering the tattoo up. "Anyway, the reason I was late was because I was arguing with the guy who did the tattoo. He was convinced that you had to be more than a friend if I was having something for you inked into my skin."

Oliver just grinned. When he went to bed that evening, he glanced at his keeper uniform hung up on the wardrobe, his name and the number twenty three staring proudly back at him.

…

"Your eyes are actual emeralds, did you know that, Harry?"

Percy chuckled when Harry passed the drunk Oliver over to him, the two of them sharing a smile. Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy's neck.

"Percy! HI!"

"You look like you've been having fun," Percy commented, helping Oliver into a chair.

With the heat wave that had hit them, they'd been plenty of family barbecues. The heat plus the alcohol plus the good company had left Oliver as a very happy drunk.

"I wish you look getting him home," Harry laughed. "I suppose I should go and find my own reprobate partner."

Percy pointed the dancing Ginny out to Harry. "She's over there. But Harry, you know we're not -"

"I don't know who you're trying to fool when you say that," Harry said quietly. "You might not know that you're in a relationship, but you most definitely are. I can't help wondering when you're going to realise that."

Percy stared at him.

Harry smiled. "He's good for you. And you are for him, too."

"I'm too broken for him," Percy replied quietly. "He deserves so much more -"

"But he wants you. He looks at you like you put the stars in the sky, Percy. And you look at him like he hung the moon. Just… think about it, eh?"

…

"I'm hungry," Oliver complained from the couch.

"Food's in the oven," Percy replied, collapsing onto the couch beside him. "It's too bloody hot. Even the cooling charms aren't holding."

Oliver nodded, wiping sweat from his head. He plucked at the pale blue vest he was wearing. "This is the second top I've had to change into today, and I'm probably gonna have to change it again in a few minutes. Someone needs to do something about the weather."

"Uh huh."

Percy was too tired to argue with Oliver about just _who_ was supposed to fix the weather.

"It's like I'm sitting on a permanent flame."

"Uh huh."

"Percy, fix it," Oliver whined.

"I love you."

They both blinked at the words that fell unintentionally from Percy's lips.

Oliver recovered first. "I love you too."

Percy shook his head. "I'm a bit in love with you. Pretty sure I have been for a while."

Oliver snorted. "Well I'm a lot in love with you, so I win."

Percy stared until Oliver shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well," Oliver muttered, "you always deny us to people, so I kinda figured you didn't feel the same. And that's fine… You're still here with me. That was always the important thing."

"We've been dating for years, haven't we?" Percy asked after a moment's pause.

Oliver shrugged. "Probably."

…

"Nobody looks good in tangerine, babe, not even you," Oliver said, staring at Percy as he buttoned his shirt up. "Especially not you. It… clashes."

"It's not tangerine," Percy replied, looking down at his shirt. "It's burnt orange."

"Tangerine."

"Burnt orange."

Oliver got up and opened the wardrobe that they now shared, pulling out a simple but classy black shirt. "Here. I'm doing this because I'm a caring boyfriend. And also because I'm not going out with you wearing tangerine."

Percy rolled his eyes, but unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, taking the black shirt. "Uh huh. What if I don't like that you're wearing blood red?"

Oliver grinned. "You bought me this shirt, I know you're good with it."

"Why do I keep you around?"

Oliver's grin widened. "Stress relief, of course."

"Yeah. That's what it must be."

…

"Is today our anniversary?" Oliver asked, as the two snuggled on the couch on the first of September.

Percy paused in his playing with Oliver's hair. "No. Our anniversary was at the end of July."

Oliver leant up for a kiss. "Yeah, but we met on the first of September, 1987, and I've been yours ever since."

* * *

 **Writing Club**

Character Appreciation - 28. Remembrall

Disney - C6. Someone Blushing

Trope - Prompt 3. "I don't even know how to tell you how wrong you are."

Shannon's Showcase - 15. Red Rose

Book Club - Captain Hook - Broken / Getting Drunk / Emerald

Showtime - 13. Percy Weasley

Buttons - O3. Book / W3. Hungry

Ami's Audio - 8. Someone making a change to their body / Pale Blue / Monster

Sophie's Shelf - Vault 53. Stress.

Emy's Emporium - Greece 1. Write about something pure.

Angel's Arcade - Kairi - Waiting for someone / Caring / Friends to Lovers

Lo's Lowdown - C1. Blood Red

Bex's Biscuits - Custard Cream - Wondering / Joyful / Wand / "I want one." / "But -" / "Nuh uh. I need it. Don't try and talk me out of it."

 **Summer Seasonal**

Days Of The Month - 33. Happy Heart Hugs Day - A couple snuggling

Summer - Heat Wave

Colour - Tangerine

Element - Flame

Shay's Musicals - Bandstand - Caring for someone who lost a loved one.

Gryffindor - Oliver Wood

Other - Gryffindor Scarf

 **Other**

Insane House - 335. Bruise Removal Paste

Pinata - Trio Era

Canada Craze : 6. Poutine - Salty


End file.
